


This is not what it looks like

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Almost Human Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Caught, Humor, M/M, Other, awesome MX-43, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr Prompt Dorian/MX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no profit just doing this to have fun.
> 
> The M rating may be a bit much but better to be safe than sorry.

“This is not what it looks like Man” were the first words that Dorian uttered to a dumbstruck John Kennex who was gaping at him like a fish, not that Dorian could really blame him considering the position that Dorian was in. Before the shatter of a breaking coffee cup had alerted them that someone was their Dorian and Maximus had been attached at the face. Now this would not be so shocking for John if it was not for the fact that Maximus is an MX Detective Stahl’s MX to be specific. Dorian and Maximus had been together now for almost a month which at first had been shocking but Rudy had explained that Dorian’s synthetic soul had bonded to another as it was intended to do, Maximus just happened to be the recipient.

 

Dorian had kept the relationship quiet from John –even though Valerie knew- because he knew how the other man would react when he found out that his partner was quite gleefully sleeping with what John called a giant Ken Doll. Whilst Dorian had been panicking about what he would say to John, Maximus had come up behind Dorian and wrapped his arms around him. That image seemed to be what stopped John from looking like a fish and force a response out of the man.   

 

“Then what is it Dorian, did you lose a contact in 135’s mouth or something” John managed to stutter out whilst trying to wrap his head around what he had just seen.

 

“It’s…I…Where...” Dorian floundered trying to figure out what to say only to be cut off by the bot behind him.

 

“We were about to engage with one another detective Kennex something that you just interrupted. Dorian and I have been in a relationship now for twenty eight day, twelve hours and seventeen minutes. Something I am -as humans would say- surprised that you do not know about. Also Dorian does not wear contact lenses so would have no reason to search for one in my mouth or anywhere else.” Maximus told John who froze for a second before laughing in a way that edged towards hysteria.

 

It took 2.7 minutes for John to get a hold of himself during which time Dorian was having a hard time keeping silent, as Maximus was running a gentle current through two incredibly sensitive ports on the back of his neck, causing the beginnings of what would surely be a very awkward erection. Luckily for Dorian before Maximus could go any further John stopped laughing and looked at the two of them with scrutinising eyes.

 

“Dorian I am going to need some time to process this.” John said before walking away, Dorian was indecisive about if he should go after his partner or not, when Maximus spoke from the crook of Dorian’s neck where he had buried his head.

 

“Go after your partner Dorian and make him understand. If you do not then you will not be able to work together in the field.” Dorian nodded and brushed a kiss against the other bots lips before taking off in search of his partner.

 

Dorian did not so much find John as hear him he was talking to detective Stahl.

“I just don’t get it Val why would he want to be with one of those emotionless Ken dolls. I mean hell if he had to form a bond why couldn’t it have been with a sex bot or a human at least they have emotions.” Kennex said running a hand through his hair, it took everything Dorian had not to show himself so he could defend Maximus.

 

“John you really are dense to a point of no return sometimes. Max is developing a soul ever since he and Dorian bonded Max has been developing it because that is the effect that DRN’s have. It could not have been a Sex Bot because it had to be someone on the same level as Dorian, a human may have worked but who would it be, would you rather it was Richard than Max?” Valerie asked laying a hand on John’s arm who looked confused still but his expression was becoming clearer by the minute.

 

“I guess not but I can’t help but wish Dorian would have talked to me, I would have rather found out from him than from walking in on him at the MX… Max.” John told her before she patted him on the arm and walked off into the break room.

 

“I wanted to tell you John, Maximus even told me I should but I was worried that you would not want to be my partner anymore which would lead to me being decommissioned.” Dorian explained while coming out of his hiding place causing John to jump.

 

“Don’t do that man. I get it about not wanting to tell me but I do have one question how do you have sex with… Max?”  John asked as Dorian fell in step beside him.

 

“Synthetics do not need a dick to have sex man it is all impulses and ports on our bodies. I was made the way I was in case I bonded to a human.” Dorian explained not a flicker of embarrassment unlike John who was beet red.

 

“Do you think if I hit my head of my desk enough times I could get rid of that information and the picture of you and Maximus locking lips?” John asked sounding vaguely pained.

 

“Not likely man” was the reply he got.

 

Later that night in the private charge room that Rudy had set up Dorian and Maximus lay together LED lights flickering in the afterglow of their orgasms.

 

“John came to see me earlier” Maximus told Dorian while gently trailing his fingers down the other bot’s side.

 

“Oh yeah why” Dorian muttered.

 

“He gave me what I believe the humans call a shovel talk some of his treats were quite interesting when it comes to what he will do to me if I ever harm you in any way.” Maximus explained while Dorian’s only reply was to groan.                

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic as always drop me a prompt at my tumblr or in a review if you have one.


End file.
